


i do adore

by DaisyC



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyC/pseuds/DaisyC
Summary: Sort of experimental fic.Alicia's grandma is off at meeting with other witches, leaving the young with apprentice to look after the cottage.After spending a day at beach with Snorkmaiden and others, she invites the snork to spend a night at the cottage.Cute, domestic fluff happens. Oneshot!
Relationships: Aliisa | Alicia/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden
Kudos: 6





	i do adore

The forest was getting dark, way faster than they had anticipated. The days were getting shorter in a rapid rate, as the summer was starting to turn into autumn.  
Snorkmaiden didn't blame the others for calling the forest scary and creepy, it certainly was, but she didn't feel the need to be on her guard tonight. She was being led trough the woods by Alicia, who certainly knew the area like the palm of her hand, that was now holding onto shorter girl's hand.

"We'll be at the cottage soon. Sorry, I didn't realise it would get this dark at this hour," the young witch said as she helped Snorkmaid over a small brook.

"Oh, don't worry, dear! I don't mind. As long as I get to spend quality time with you, it's all worth it," Snorkmaiden smiled as she regained her footing and they continued their walk.

After a while, they finally arrived to witches' cottage. It looked just as Snorkmaiden remembered it, expect for the little flowers that had been planted under the kitchen window. Must've been Alicia's handiwork, no way the old witch would start planting pretty pink and white flowers if they didn't have any use in her potions and food.

The door of the building creaked as the red haired witch pushed it open and stepped inside. With a flick of her wrist the candles around the apartment lit one by one, giving light to the dark and gloomy building.

"I didn't know you could do magic like that, Alicia! Seems pretty handy," Snork admired and clapped her hands together.

"Ah this? It's just little something I picked up from grandma last winter when we were getting me my own broom," Alicia smiled and led her girlfriend further into the house after locking the door.

"Would you like something to eat," she asked as she opened a cupboard next to the fireplace, "I have some food here that doesn't contain frog legs or salamander tails. Jam maybe? Moominmamma gave couple jars just last week."

"Jam will do just fine! I'm still full after the picnic we had at the beach," the blonde snork answered as she sat down next to the kitchen table and looked around. She had been inside the cottage only once, and that was when it was completely abandoned. She recalled that they, moomin and rest of the gang, had come indoors to shield themselves from the thunderstorm, only to be frightened by Stinky. At least seeing the goldfish had made the whole trip worth it.

"Here's your snack, and some water," Alicia's voice pulled Snorkmaiden out of her thoughts and look towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled and took a spoonful of the jam, "So how long is your grandma gonna be away for?"

"Mmm, I'd say a week, maybe one and a half. It really depends how the meeting goes, plus the place is quite far away too!"

"You should come live to my place for the time being! I don't want you to get lonely here in the forest, it makes me sad to even think about it," Snork took a hold of Alicia's hands gently as she sat next to her on the bench, "My brother wont mind, besides it's not like he even notices if something's different around the house. He's so concentrated on working on the bigger model of his airship so he can take more people on it or whatever."

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Snorkmaiden," Alicia smiled and leaned in to give the blondie a kiss on the cheek, which caused the other to chuckle a bit.

"It's not like we should move anywhere right now anyways, it's pitch dark outside already," Alicia added with a sigh and looked towards the window. Even though it was just few days past midsummer, it was already starting to get dark more earlier again. Soon it would be autumn, time seemed to go way faster after the longest day was behind them. A thought started to plaque Snorkmaiden's mind, about the autumn and eventual winter. She swallowed the thought though, not wishing to ruin a nice evening they were having.

"Are you comfortable?" the witch asked as she closed her bedroom room's door behind her, watching Snorkmaiden climb onto the bed, ready for some sleep.

"Very much so," the snork sighed happily as she lied on her side, watching her girlfriend across the room, whom smiled at her and proceeded to walk towards the wardrobe.

Alicia opened the old doors and searched for a shirt to put on for the night. She picked a basic grey top. Looking at Alicia's wardrobe, Snorkmaiden made a mental note to get some new and brighter clothes for her. Maybe ask Mamma to make a new dress for her.

Snorkmaiden looked for a moment longer before her girlfriend started to undress, averting her gaze to be polite. They might have been together, but she didn't want to be rude and stare. Suddenly she felt her sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm blowing the candle now, alright?" the witch said, getting a nod from the snork before the flame was blown off and the gentle darkness surrounded them.

Alicia lifted her legs onto bed, squirming to find a good position and eventually lied on her side so that she was facing Snorkmaiden who in return moved closer. Their hands found each others' bodies and hugged tightly against each other under the blankets. Small kisses were exchanged and quiet 'goodnights' as they both proceeded to grow more tired.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask something," Snorkmaiden began, not wanting to fall asleep quite yet without getting the thought from earlier off from her chest. Alicia hummed in response, trying her best not to fall asleep before hearing her out.

"Are you... Going away for the winter again?"

Alicia opened her eyes and stared at Snorkmaiden, a bit confused. It was true that she had been away entire winter and part of the spring, it had felt like such a long time to be away from the Valley and Snorkmaiden especially.

"I honestly don't know yet.. I feel like grandma wants to take me back to the Witch's Cave this year too, to practice magic with other witches my age," she thought aloud, turning to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling as not to see the growing longing in Snorkmaiden's eyes.

Snorkmaiden took a gentle hold of Alicia's hands, bringing the witche's attention back to her. For a moment neither of them said anything, until something came to Alicia's mind. A thought, and idea. She suddenly jolted to sitting position, turning towards the snork who was confused of this sudden action.

"Listen! If I manage to convince my grandma, would you perhaps like to accompany us to the Witch's Cave this winter?" she asked, hovering over her girlfriend with a wide smile on her face, "The plan might need some work but I think we could pull it off!"

For a moment Snorkmaiden just lied there, staring up at the redhead's eyes before letting out a laugh, "You think your broom can carry a person my size?"

"Of course it can!" Alicia huffed, "And if it doesn't, then we'll work something out! Please, tell me you at least think about it."

Snorkmaiden snorted and pulled Alicia back down onto the bed and to her embrace, kissing her cheek with her snout.

"As if I would say 'no' to a change to get to spend time with you like that," she chuckled and hugged the witch tightly, "We better come up with something to convince your grandma though."

"Let me handle it, dear. I know she can be stubborn but deep down she's the sweetest grandma there is," Alicia vowed, kissing Snorkmaiden's forehead.

They both giggled in joy, continuing talking about their plan long into the night until both of them fell asleep next to each other.

Maybe this winter wouldn't be so lonely for neither of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer has dyslexia and english isn't their native language. I hope you still enjoyed this short fic!


End file.
